Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero
by Wolfking0811
Summary: Centuries after Luke Skywalker defeated Sidious, a new Lord of the Sith has risen and with a new Sith comes a new Skywalker. This Skywalker won't be alone however another warrior will rise. The only question is will he be the Siths destroyer or their champion.
1. Broken Part 1

**Hello readers, welcome to my newest story. This will be following the Star Wars Legacy comics with the addition of my original character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars Comics.**

 **After the death of Emperor Palpatine, the defeated Imperial forced pulled back to their capital world, the planet Bastion, and called a truce with the New Republic. The Galactic Civil War was at last brought to an end, and peace flourished for decades. The Jedi, under Luke Skywalker, again became agents of that peace across the galaxy.**

 **A race of extra-galactic aliens, the Yuuzhan Vong, shattered that peace by invading the galaxy, killing trillions and devastating entire worlds. A Galactic Alliance of remaining systems, the Jedi, and the Imperial Remnant finally defeated the invaders, exiling them to the planet Zonama Sekot.**

 **As a century passed, a new breed of the evil Sith grew strong in hiding. Led by Darth Krayt, the Sith finally emerged and formed an alliance with the newly re-forged Empire. Together they manufactured an incident that sundered the Galactic Alliance and began a brutal new war. The Jedi alone remain to defy the Sith, and now they are few in number.**

 **However, the name SKYWALKER still burns among the Jedi. 130 years after Luke Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star, his name remains a legacy of hope in a galaxy of darkness, but will this new Skywalker alone be able to combat the darkness or will another hero rise to bring back the light.**

 _I have broken the spine of the galaxy. Nearly a hundred years ago, the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, plunging the galaxy into deep chaos, bleeding and weakening it. Patient in the Force, I waited, as the darkness grew darker. I watched as the invaders, finally defeated, were allowed to live in exile on the sentient planet Zonama Sekot. A folly designed by the Jedi, but ultimately, that too served my purpose. Lingering hatred festered on worlds that had suffered heavily at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. That hatred gave us our opening. I made an alliance with the reborn Empire at Bastion. We manufactured a cause for war, making the Vong seem responsible. Split, the Galactic Alliance began to fight itself. And so died. I know the Jedi from old they could never share my vision. Two days ago the Jedi Temple on Coruscant fell today, at their academy on Ossus, the last of the Jedi will die. Sometimes, things must be broken in order to be rebuilt. As I have bent the Force to my will, so I will bend the galaxy and it will know order. My true work is about to begin._ **_~ From the holocron of Darth Kraayt, Lord of the Sith_**

[Linebreak]

 **Jedi Temple on Ossus**

Ossus was in chaos, once a academy for future Jedi now a battleground overrun with Sith. The Jedi were caught completely by surprise with few trained Jedi to defend it and to make matters worse Imperial Stormtroopers were there backing up the Sith.

"Cade, you, Cain, and Shado get those younglings on the shuttle now and get off planet. Your father and I will make a stand here." Ordered a male Zabrak with long black hair, using his green lightsaber to cut down any Stormtroopers that came near the shuttle. This was Wolf Sazen one of the few remaining Jedi masters on Ossus. "They're coming, Kol," he said, turning to a red haired human. This was Kol Skywalker, Jedi master.

"I sense them, too, Wolf. We hold them here. There's no escape from the landing pad except with the shuttle and no way to the shuttle but through us." Kol said grimly, preparing to face the onslaught. Then a young boy with blond hair, wielding a blue lightsaber appeared cutting down a nearby Stormtrooper. This was Cade Skywalker, son of Kol Skywalker newest in the Skywalker line of Jedi.

"Why are you still here, padawan? I gave you instructions." Wolf said, deflecting the incoming blaster fire.

"Shado doesn't need me to fly the shuttle, master." Cade argued. "You and dad are going to need me more."

"Cade, we're not going to start this again. You're still a padawan, not a knight. You owe your master obedience. He gave an order."

"My place is here with you and Master Sazen. I feel it." Cade said dodging more blaster fire. He was, however unaware of a Stormtrooper aiming his blaster at his back. Before Kol could shout a warning to his son, the yellow blade if a lightsaber appeared out of the troopers chest. As he fell the owner was revealed to be a young boy about Cade's age with pale grey skin and white hair, his right eye surprisingly had a black iris and yellow pupil, with a normal left eye and ice blue pupil. On his hip was a second lightsaber to match the one in his hand.

"How many times am I gonna have to save your butt Skywalker." The boy joked.

"Cain what are you doing here?" Kol exclaimed, it was bad enough one of the padawans had come back to die with them, but two!

"When I saw Cade run off the shuttle and I knew someone needed to keep an eye on him so I ran after him."

"I'm not some youngling that you need to keep an eye on." Cade glared.

"Me just saving your butt says otherwise." Cain smirked.

"You want to come over here so I can prove how tough I am."

"I might," they might have done just that if a Stormtrooper hadn't tried to shoot at them. The two padawans sensing the incoming threat charged at the Stormtrooper, Cade disarming him and Cain cutting him in two. After that the two padawans went back to arguing this time simultaneously, dealing with the enemy forces.

Having enough of the two padawans bickering Kol finally intervened. "Listen to the Force, both of you a a Jedi's first concern is to preserve life." Kol said giving his last lesson to the two padawans. "Protect the younglings with your lives, boys. Obey Master Sazen and go!"

"Yes, father."

"Yes, master."

The two boys then turned and ran back to the shuttle.

"Not the best of farewells, Kol." Wolf observed.

"We take what is given." Kol replied. "Speaking of which here they come." The Sith had arrived.

There were five in all, being led by a male dark haired Nagai wielding a long handled lightsaber. "These are the last. Finish them and our master's will is accomplished." He ordered.

"What no demands for us to surrender, Sith?" Kol mocked.

"My master will not make Palpatine's mistake. All Jedi must die." The Nagai Sith replied and with that the battle began. Kol attacked the four Sith while Wolf attacked the Nagai. As Wolf and the Sith dueled neither gaining ground against the other, until Wolf tried punch the Sith to catch him off guard. This proved to be Wolf's mistake as the Sith dodged the blow and cut Wolf's arm clean off and then ran the Zabrak master through.

"Stand away from him, Sithspawn." Kol roared warding the Sith off with his lightsaber. He then called his fallen friend's lightsaber to him, preparing to fight the remaining Sith on his own. "I am Kol Skywalker, servant of the Living Force. None of you will pass."

Up in the shuttle Cade, Cain, and a young blue skinned Twi'Lek could only watch as the last master of Ossus stood alone against the invaders.

"Younglings stowed, systems online, we're good to go." The Twi'Lek said, preparing the ship to launch.

"Master Sazen is down, Shado. My father's fighting alone." Cade said.

"He's not just your father, Cade. He's my master. It's not easy for me either, but we know his wish. He expects us to obey. We have to honor that." Shado said sadly.

"Can't do it," said. Cade charging out of the shuttle activating his lightsaber, ignoring Shado and Cain yelling for him to come back. "Get this crate up on repulsorlifts and then punch it if you have to, Shado. I can't sit here and watch my father and my master die." After watching him go Cain caused then charged after his idiot friend.

"I'm here father. You don't fight alone." Cade said kicking one of the Sith in the face. While Cade and his father distracted the Sith, Cain ran towards the wounded Master Sazen. After checking to see if Wolf was still alive Cain wrapped his remaining arm around his shoulder Cain began to drag Sazen back to the ship, as the father and son continued their argument.

"Every moment you delay here you endanger the lives on board that shuttle, this is not how you were taught."

"I won't leave you." Cade exclaimed.

"You're putting your own wants, your own desires ahead of your duties, ahead of the needs of others." Kol scolded as Cade reached Wolf and Cain unbeknownst to the two a blue glow was pulsating between the two. "You're a Skywalker, Cade. Act like one, help your master onto the shuttle and leave."

"As you command, Master." Cade said with tears rolling down his face, as he helped Cain carry Master Sazen onto the shuttle. When Cade and Cain made it onto the shuttle, they laid Master Sazen onto the med table near the younglings.

As the younglings drew close one of them asked the question the rest were too scared to ask. "Cade... is he... is Master Sazen... dead?"

"Shhhh... do no be afraid... what have you been taught? There is... no death, is there? Only the Force." Master Sazen's voice was weak barely more than a whisper, it seemed he was fading fast. "When the shell fails... the essence remains... nothing is lost... nothing... is..." Master Sazen stopped short as the light began to fade from his eyes.

"No," Cade exclaimed as he rushed forward as he drew close blue Force energy began to glow around reminiscent of Sith lightning, and it felt cold. Whatever Cade was trying to do he was using the Dark Side to do it.

"Cade, stop!" Cain shouted as he moved forward to stop Cade, but as soon as his hand touched Cade's shoulder, his body was also enveloped in blue Force energy. Unlike Cade's however it wasn't cold like Cade's was it felt warm. Soon Cade and Cain's energy began to mix until their energy became more like fire dangerous yet essential giving life, yet also taking it. Unbeknownst to anyone as their two energies swirled something else was exchanged too as Cade's eyes lost a little of their edge, Cain's right eye for a split second became a little darker.

As this was going on a one man battle was still going on. Kol Skywalker now stood on a mountain of bodies wield two lightsabers. One cutting down enemies and another to deflect the Sith's Force Lightning. "Back," he roared "Only death lies this way."

"Yes death." The Nagai said as he sent a wave of Sith Lighting at Kol so much that not even he could deflect it all. All those close to him felt his death, as Kol Skywalker one of the greatest Jedi of his era fell.

Back on the shuttle after sensing Kol's death Cade and Cain had fallen to the floor.

"Cade, Cain?" One of the younglings called. "You didn't, die did you?" As if too answer his question Cade rose back to his feet lightsaber in hand, his eyes now having a murderous look to them. He wanted blood.

"I'm going back," he declared. "I'm taking my fighter and I'm killing the Sith who murdered my father."

"Stop," Wolf called from the table still not having the strength to stand. "I can feel the anger in you, Cade. It's a fire that will consume you. Whatever you and Cain did to bring me back, it was wrong, there was darkness in that technique it nearly brought you to the edge of the Dark Side. Kill to avenge your father and you become what killed him. Is that how you will honor his memory.

"It wasn't wrong. I-" before Cade could continue Shado's voice appeared on the intercom.

"Cade, Cain. Cockpit now!" Cade deactivated his lightsaber and went over to wake up Cain who was still lying unconscious on the floor. Once that was done they hurried up to the cockpit. Only to see Shado doing evasive maneuvers.

"What's hitting us?" Cain asked.

"Take a look," was Shado's only answer. Imperial fighters were on their tail. Their shields were down to 40%, meaning getting into hyperspace was going to be difficult. Thankfully Cade had a plan.

"I'll take the fighter and clear a path. Once you're free of Ossus's gravity, hit lightspeed." Cade ordered.

"One fighter against all those that's suicide Cade. You don't have to do it that way." Shado said.

"We take what is given." Cade said with a fire in his eyes. As Cade left Cain unclipped his lightsabers and gave them to Shado.

"Hold onto these for me until I get back." Cain said.

"You're going to."

"Someone has to make sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed, good luck Shado." Cain said.

"May the force be with you, my friend." Shado said.

As Cade launched the fighter and prepared the blasters a voice he realized he wasn't alone.

"So do you just enjoy putting yourself in life or death situations, because if so you could have stayed on Ossus." Cain joked.

"What are you doing here, go back."

"Not happening Cade we are in this together." Cain said, this time with conviction in his voice. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you go and get yourself killed without me." He smirked.

"Fine, take the guns I'll fly the fighter." Cade smiled. "We both know I'm a better pilot."

"Whatever, Skywalker."

Back on the shuttle Wolf had recovered enough from his near death experience to move up to the cockpit. "Is that...?"

"Cade and Cain." Shado answered.

"No, not in his state. Open a channel." He said. "Cade, this is your Master. Come back, don't do this." He pleaded.

"Sorry, Master too much static, we must be getting jammed." Cade said. "Skywalker out."

Shado and Wolf could only look on as Cade and Cain took out fighter after fighter until finally they were gunned down.

"They're gone." Shado said sadly.

"No." Wolf said, simply.

"I can't sense them in the Force, Master. They must be dead."

"I would have felt their death in the Force. When they pulled me back from Death's edge it created a bond." Wolf explained. "They're alive, I know it."

"If they are then we have to go back to look for them, Master." Shado said. "Hyperspace coordinates are locked in but Imps are closing in on us again, maybe one quick pass." Wolf however shot this down immediately.

"Our first duty is to the younglings, Shado. Cade and Cain knew this, go." Wolf ordered. "I promise you lived, I will find you." He swore.

 **[Linebreak]**

 **Coruscant**

Unknown to the Jedi another being had sensed Cain and Cade's miracle. This being was Darth Krayt, Lord of the Sith and new emperor of the Galactic Empire. After the fall of Ossus, Krayt and his Sith warriors slew who they believed to be the current emperor Roan Fel along with his Imperial Knights. This Fel was however proven to be a decoy, this however did not stop Krayt from usurping the Emperor and taking over. He then sent two of his warriors Darth Nihl, murderer of Kol Skywalker and Darth Maladi to hunt down the remaining Jedi. Leaving him alone with his closest advisor Darth Wyyrlok.

"My body fails me, Wyyrlok." Darth Krayt, finally said when they were alone.

"You overextended yourself, my lord. Perhaps a healing trance or back into stasis?" Wyyrlok suggested.

"Perhaps a healing meditation, but I can not go back into stasis. I am emperor now and I must be seen and seen strong." Krayt said. "Not all the Moffs are pleased I am emperor , Veed especially. They are gravel maggots waiting to feed." And not just them a few of his warriors still followed the old way. If any of them saw a hint of weakness they would not hesitate to strike.

"You are iron-willed, master, but..."

"How long have I fought this thing which threatens to take me over and make me not myself? How much longer can I keep it at bay?" Krayt asked. "A decade or two perhaps no more, and the galaxy is not yet in order." Krayt said. "I felt a murmur in the Force, both sides of the Force, Light and Dark. Drawing life back from death, healing. The source was a Jedi." Krayt said. Finally, after so long there was a cure, not just something to depress the disease but to truly heal it. "I have not lived the long or prepared so exactly to fail now. Becoming emperor is just the first step! I will find this Jedi and bend their power to serve the Dark Side. My vision of galactic order is not yet reality, but it will be... it will be..." He swore.

 **And that's the first chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero. If you have any questions about the story pm me or send me a review and I will answer it in the next chapter. Also I would like to know if you would rather me keep it in the point of view of my original character or have it in several different characters.**


	2. Broken Part 2

**Welcome everyone to the newest Chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars comics the only thing I own is my OC.  
**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

Seven years have past since the fall of Ossus, in that time Jedi have been hunted across the galaxy from bounty hunters to Sith Lords. With the Jedi out of the way Darth Krayt took the seat of emperor unchallenged, the Dark Side had not experienced such power since Darth Sidious. However the sparks of rebellion had begun to rise all that was required was something to make it catch fire.

 **Planet Daluuj**

Zabrak Jedi Master Wolf Sazen walked through a droid graveyard, the location of an important meeting. The walkway over the ravine was lined with the heads of hundreds of droids, even after a hundred years the artificial eyes glowed an eerie yellow. As he approached the meeting place he saw three other figures, the only ones who risked answering his summons.

"It is dangerous for more than one Jedi to gather in a single place these days. If it's not bounty hunters, it's the Sith." Said a Bothan Jedi. "Why have you asked us to meet you, Master Sazen?"

"I know." One of the other figures said, lowering his hood to reveal a now adult Shado. "My former Master still seeks Cade Skywalker and Cain."

"It's been seven years since the Fall of Ossus, not one word has been heard from either of them, they must be dead." The Bothan Master snorted.

"He is not, he was my padawan before you Shado. He is strong in the Force." Wolf said. "He is alive, and if Cade is alive so is Cain."

"Then they don't want to be found." Shado said. "Why do you bother, Master?"

"The Sith are not going to go away, the need to be rallied together." Wolf explained. "I'm convinced only a Skywalker can do that and Cade is the only Skywalker left." He said. "I know that Cade is necessary and the time is now, I feel it in the Force." He insisted. "We find Cade and Cain, then we decide our next course of action, it is time we were Jedi again." Wolf said, with a fire in his eyes. Before anymore could be said, a spear was shot into the chest of the Bothan Jedi. This caught everyone by surprise, Wolf had been so careful no ordinary bounty hunter could find this place, which meant only one thing. "Sith!"

The Sith swooped down upon them quickly, the Jedi were outnumbered ten to one and the third member of their party was cut down quickly. However, Wolf and Shado had survived this long for a reason and they knew how to work together. And though Wolf was short one arm his skills in the Force had only increased. They cut down Sith left and right until finally the last Sith head rolled down the walkway.

"I think I'll go with you, Master." Shado said, after the battle.

"I'm glad Shado, what changed your mind?" Wolf asked.

"The Sith won't let us hide." Shado reasoned. "Besides, I'm tired of hiding of being hunted." He said with anger in his voice. "I'd rather be the hunter, might as well start with Cade and Cain, where do we begin?"

"We trust in the Force to lead us to them."

 **The planet Lok**

The place is named Brogar's. It's more than just another seedy cantina, Brogar operates a safe house where those on the run can find a refuge, for a price, until they can find a way off the planet.

"I don't know Screeger, word has it that Rav is looking for you." A smuggler said, unsure.

"Taking you anywhere could be a deathmark, the old pirate has a long reach."

"What, Rav nah, nah, it's just a mistake whatayacallit a misunderstanding." Naxy said placating the smuggler. "I just need a little time and distance to work it out, to let Rav cool down so I can explain it to him, see?" Naxy begged. "Besides, you could always claim I snuck aboard."

"If Rav finds out you won't be onboard, you'll be out the airlock." The smuggler warned. "Bring all your creds to pad 45." As the aide left another negotiation was going on, one far more secretive. Jedi Master Hoskins Trey'lis was making his final arrangements to leave this planet.

"All's arranged, Hosk, Pad 9 in an hour." The smuggler informed.

"You have my thanks." The Jedi said.

"I owed you, now we're even." However unknown to Hosk he wasn't going to make it to that ship anytime soon, because outside the cantina trouble was waiting.

"Whaddayawant?" The doorman said, through the eye scanner.

"Hey, handsome, name's Deliah Blue." A blue haired Zeltron said flirtatiously. "Naxy Screeger there?" She asked. "I've got something for him."

"Leave it with me, I'll see he gets it." The doorman said, stubbornly.

"I Can't lover you see it's personal, real personal, he really wants it." Deliah said in a seductive voice. "If you could help me out, I'd be very grateful and I always pay my debts."

"Well I guess it won't do no harm." The doorman finally relented, only to get a boot to the face for his trouble. So much for no harm. Standing in the doorway was none other than Cade Skywalker and Cain. Cade and Cain had changed in the seven years since the Fall of Ossus. Cade had become colder and he was no longer the enthusiastic boy of seven years ago. Cain had changed some as well he was more mature though he too had become a little more cold.

"Stand down." Cade ordered with a double barreled blaster in his hand, Cain was by his side as well as another male human though this one had dark skin and dreadlocks. And behind them was Deliah.

"We're bounty hunters, were after a bounty, let me explain how this works." Cade said with a smirk. One of the occupants of the cantina however didn't take to kindly to having their drink interrupted.

"Krop, play me for a nerf herder, will you." He however only received a boot to the face for his trouble.

"I said stand down" Cade said. "Listen up everybody." Cade said firing his blaster in the air. "I'm Cade, the other guys are Cain and Jariah Syn, and the lady by the door is Deliah Blue, stay put and there won't be trouble." He smirked. "Clear?" His only answer was a table sent flying at him.

"I won't be taken!" Shouted Hosk.

"You tell him, pal." Naxy said as he made his way to the door.

"A Jedi, sweet creds, but they're hard to find these days." Syn said as he dodged the table thrown at them.

"Cain, Syn keep him off me, I'm going for Screeger." Cade ordered as he charged at their real target. Naxy was almost at the door before the back of his head met Cade's boot. "Running just annoys me Naxy." Cade joked.

"You back off, Cade, I got a blaster." Naxy warned, Cade only looked impassively at the blaster. "Oh yeah, I got a blaster and I'm not afraid to use it."

Syn and Cain were still trying to pin down the Jedi with Cain at the moment just trying to get the slippery womp rat to stand still. "Bounty's good dead or alive, worth more alive than dead," Syn said. "But a dead Jedi's more a sure thing, how to play it?" Syn toyed with both ideas before he came to a decision. "Go for the sure thing every time." Syn then trained his blaster on the Jedi's back. Back with Cade he saw with Syn was about to do and though he may not be a Jedi anymore he still held a little mercy for his old comrades.

"Shoes on the whatsis other side of your mouth now, huh, Cade?" Naxy bragged. Cade had finally gotten tired of Screegers bragging and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him at Syn and Cain causing the former to drop his blaster.

Seeing the bounty about to get away Deliah decided to act. "Go to sleep, pretty Jedi, Deliah needs new boots." She then fired a tranc dart at Hosk, however he seemed to barely be affected.

"A Jedi does not surrender so easily." He said as he sent Deliah flying with a Force Push. Seeing the Jedi distracted Syn threw his thud bug at the Jedi's back causing him to fall on his face. Cain was on him in seconds binding his hands so he could no longer attack them and then pulling him to his feet.

"Lose your blaster Syn." Deliah teased.

"Cade's fault, idiot hit me with the bounty."

"Yeah Syn the bounty, the reason we came here in the first place, the job Rav sent us to do."

"Cade, Cain, Syn, Deliah, What part of safe house do you not understand?" The owner of the cantina Brogar himself said, arriving on the scene with his droid bodyguards. "Sentients pay me a significant amount of creds, knowing they will be under my protection." Brogar explained. "To permit you to depart with these two would be bad for business."

"Get serious, Brogar, Screeger stiffed Rav on bail, and you know Rav doesn't allow safe harbor for that." Cade argued.

"You were also hiding a Jedi," Syn added. "Imps feel strongly about Jedi, maybe some of them Sith come checking you out."

"I had no idea this one was a Jedi." Brogar denied, pulling nervously at his collar. "He must have pulled one of them mind tricks that they do."

"Right, Brogar I believe you, no question." Cade said, sarcastically. "Tell you what, we won't mention where we found the Jedi when we turn him in, and you're not going to give us a problem about taking Screeger, deal?"

"He is a gift, a gesture of good faith between Rav and myself, you will tell him?"

"Sure, Deliah Get the door, don't be offended, Brogar, but we're just going to back out of here slowly." Cade said.

"An act of wisdom, boys let's go." As soon as they got out of the cantina Cade and Syn reignited their argument.

"Syn, you frakkin' di'kut, why were you going to shoot the Jedi." Cade reprimanded. "You know the bounty is better alive."

"Dead they can't put those mind whammies on you." Syn argued. Cain could only roll his here they go. "They're freaks man, control your mind, make you do what they want, even kill yourself, cant do it dead." Syn growled, Syn had a prejudice against Jedi ever since one killed his father, in cold blood from what Syn told them but Cain didn't believe it, obviously he never said that out loud.

"Oh, poor Syn scared of the big scary Jedi come to get him." Cain joked, he may not be able to stand up for his fellow Jedi, but he could at least mock Syn for his fear of them.

"Enough, we got The this one alive, don't we?" Syn grumbled.

"Cade, buddy, look what this is here is a mistake is what it is, I was trying to raise the creds to pay Rav back, honest." Naxy begged.

"Stow it, Naxy you can explain it all to Rav, I really don't care." Cade said, shooting that down immediately.

"Please, I have done you no harm, I cannot match the bounty you may earn but the Jedi were once a force for good in this galaxy, and I still strive to live by that, to help where I can." The Jedi said. "Please let me go." This only made Syn laugh, he knew how cold Cade could be, they had served together on Rav's crew and although Cain didn't have that same killer instinct he knew that when it came down to it he would do what Cade said.

"Why didn't you use your lightsaber back in the cantina, Jedi?" Deliah asked. "I thought all Jedi had lightsabers."

"Mine was lost in an explosion that I myself barely survived." Hosk explained. "In any case my talent is as a healer more than a warrior." He then turned back to Cade. "Please I do not fear death, death is the least of what the Sith can do to one like me, there are reasons the Sith like to take is alive." Hosk begged. "In doing this, you serve the Sith, I don't deserve what will happen to me after you turn me in for the bounty, no sentient does , please." Hosk begged one final time.

"It's a tough galaxy." Cade said, his face like stone. Cain could only look away ashamed of what he was about to do.

 **Sith temple on Coruscant**

The Jedi temple on Coruscant has been rebuilt many time since the days of the Old Republic most lately by the empire. It was now the temple of the Sith. This, even more than the Imperial Palace is Darth Krayt's seat of power. Currently in the center of the temple there were only three occupants Darth Krayt, an old red male Twi'lek in a long black robe with black tribal tattoos all over his body, and a young beautiful female Twi'lek with matching tattoos.

"Darth Ruyn, is her training complete?" Krayt asked the male Twi'lek.

"Yes, Master." He answered. "She is the best I have ever trained, Master."

"Apprentice, has Darth Ruyn been a good teacher?" Krayt asked the young Twi'lek.

"He is the only teacher I have known, Lord." She answered.

"Do you respect him, do you care about him?" Krayt asked.

"Yes, Master." She answered.

"Kill him." Without a moments hesitation the girl struck he Master down with a stone cold look on her face. "Apprentice, do you know why your master had to die?"

"Because you ordered it, Master." She answered.

"Come to me." Krayt ordered. "I am your life, I am your death." Krayt chanted. "You have passed your final test without flinching, I name you Darth Talon and you will now be one of my hands, my own assassin." Darth Krayt said baptizing the new Sith in Force Lightning. "Henceforth, you will take orders only from me, report only to me."

"I am honored, Master." She said, with a resolute look in her eyes. Krayt then gave her, her first mission, she was to hunt down Roan Fel to do this she must first find his daughter, Princess Marasiah. Darth Talon traveled to the princess' hiding spot and burned it to the ground, causing the princess to flee with Astraal Vao a local missionary. The princess's bodyguard Imperial Knight Elle Vetter stayed to hold Talon off. Talon defeated her easily.

"Kill me if you will, Sith the princess has escaped." The Imperial Knight said stubbornly. Darth Talon then crouched down in front of the knight and used her Force ability to take the information she needed while simultaneously causing her as much pain as possible.

"Marasiah by herself is of little value, but now I will drive her to her father or he will come to save her then I will kill them both." Talon said as Elke fell into despair. "You have no further purpose." Talon said ending Elke's life. "Run fast, princess run to your father, soon I will be coming for you both."

 **And that ends Chapter 2 of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero. Until next time review, follow and favorite me.**


	3. Broken Part 3

**Hello everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars comics, the only thing I own is my OC.**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

 **The Planet Socorro**

The Crimson Axe sits high above the black sands of the Killee Wasteland, nested in an ancient sarlacc pit. Appropriate, some would say that it belongs to a tough old feeorin called Rav, once a feared space pirate.

These days, Rav leads a marginally more legal existence providing bail bonds and the Axe has become a station for bounty hunters to pick up assignments and drop off their prey. All they have to do is get there intact.

The Jedi started putting up more of a fight as soon as they reached the outskirts of the city, jumping and flipping around trying every possible way to escape. It became clear that the only reason Deliah was able to get a shot off was because Hosk had been distracted by Cade and Cain. This time they all had his undivided attention.

"Nice move, Jedi, listen what say we team up when you get free?" Naxy said, as he watched Hosk kick Deliah away before she could get another shot off. "You and me could be good."

"Shut up, Naxy." Cade said as he charged forward. However, before he could get close he was sent flying back by a Force Push.

Syn was starting to get agitated, Jedi bothered him already the fact that this one was still putting up a fight was beginning to push him over the edge. "More creds don't matter if we're dead." Synn began to reach for his blaster, they may not get as many credits but, better than letting their target get away.

"Stop whining, Syn I got him." Cain said, moving to grab the Jedi as he turned to escape. "Stop struggling your only making it worse for yourself." During the struggle Hosk and Cain fell off the bridge.

As they descended down below, Hosk felt it, a connection through the Force, whoever this man was he was Force-sensitive. "The Force, it's very strong in you, not a Sith, Jedi!" Hosk realized. Hosk and Cain finally hit the river as soon as Hosk came to this realization.

Hosk and Cain resurfaced a few miles down the river, Cain dragging Hosk by the collar of his coat.

"I do not, understand, why would you turn in a fellow Jedi?" Hosk asked, not understanding how one of his brothers could do this, he hadn't fallen, at least not to the Dark Side. That much he could sense.

"You don't need understand," Cain growled. "All you need to know is that I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm turning you in."

"Please, if you were once a Jedi you of all people should know what the Sith will do to me if they catch me." Hosk begged. Cain went quiet for a long time, until finally he sighed.

"Get out of here, there should be another transport in about an hour to the outer rim, if you can sneak aboard you'll should be safe."

"Thank you," Hosk said.

"Just get out of here, before I change my mind."

"May the Force be with you." Hosk said turning away.

"And you also," said Cain. As he watched the Jedi leave he somehow felt as if a weight on his shoulders had lightened. As he turned to leave for second he could have sworn he heard a voice. Well done.

When Cain made it back to the entrance of the Crimson Axe Cade, Syn, and Blue were there waiting for him. They had already turned in Naxy and gotten their pay, all they were doing was waiting for him so they could get their bonus. "Where's the Jedi?" Cade asked.

"He got away."

"You lost him?" Cade growled. That Jedi was suppose to be there big payday and the one person he thought he could count on most let it slip through his fingers.

"Well isn't that a shame." A mocking voice said from behind them. Standing there was the captain of the Crimson Axe himself Rav. "I expected more from you Cain, here Cade how about a couple of these as a consultation prize." Out of his pocket, Rav pulled out three death sticks, the worst drug in the galaxy.

"Can't afford those."Cade grumbled, trying to deny him.

"I know you're good for it." Rav smirked, he knew that Cade had a bad addiction to those things thankfully, he didn't know why. After staring at them for a few seconds Cade took the death sticks.

"Cade," Cain warned. Cade just ignored his friend and walked on, they had this conversation before and it all ways ended the same.

"All that work and this is all we get for it?" Syn glowered. "This life stinks and hitting yourself up with those things just makes it worse." Cade turned on them with a fierce glare.

"It's my life and my ship and I don't need your permission or approval for anything." Cade growled, he then turned on Syn. "You don't like it, find another ship." Cade then stalked off back to the ship.

"Ever tire of the freelance life, lads, you can always come back and crew for me again." Rav offered with a smirk.

"Never in a million years, Rav." Cain growled as he, Syn, and Deliah walked back to the ship.

"All those years aboard the Axe, and neither of you get it, the only true loyalty is to yourself, all other loyalties are for rent and sale."

"Rav's not wrong." Syn said as they walked back to the ship. When he saw the look Cain was giving him he reiterated. "About Cade, he used to be the best bounty hunter around, but he's lost his edge."

"Cade's fault Syn, something in him is just broken." Deliah said, Cain just walked in silence, Blue had no idea just how right she was.

Meanwhile, only a couple miles away, Princess Marasiah and her friend Astraal Vao were running for their lives.

"Princess, please we…I can't keep running, rest for a moment, please." Astraal panted.

"A moment Astraal, no more." She said. "Did you contact your brother?"

"Used the public holocomm sent pre-arranged signal, he'll meet us on Vendaxa." Before they could talk anymore they sensed something. A cold feeling up their spines warning them that they were not alone.

"Astraal, run!" As the princess and the missionary took off once again, they had no idea they were doing exactly what their pursuer wanted.

"Yes run, princess." Darth Talon said. "Run to your father so I can kill him."

Back at their ship Cain and his crew mates were currently trying to persuade their captain to let them in.

"Cade, come on, open the hatch, we live here too." Syn yelled.

"Technically the Mynock is his, he owns it." Deliah smirked.

"The hell he does, I'm the one who won it in cards." Cain said.

"Even if he did that don't make it right equal work, equal share, that was the deal." Syn said. While his crew continued to try to get into the ship, Cade was about to take one of his death sticks. Before he could however, he was interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.

"Back again, what do you want?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. He then turned to face his ancestor, Luke Skywalker.

"Why do you use those death sticks?" Luke asked though, he too already knew the answer.

"They keep you away."

"They also deaden your connection to the Force."

"Point two in their favor." Cade smirked.

"You almost turned a fellow Jedi over to the authorities today, if Cain hadn't let him go would you have done it?" Luke asked.

"Well that answers the question of how the Jedi got away, and I'm not a Jedi, not anymore." Cade said, he and Cain had stopped being Jedi the day they took Rav's mark and joined his crew. No long dead ancestor was going to change that.

"I don't understand you, you have a talent to heal others that is unlike any I've ever known." Luke said. "Together you and Cain brought you Master back from the threshold of death."

"Do you know what it cost to do that, do you know where it took me?" Cade asked. "I had to put one foot in the Dark Side to pull Master Sazen back, if it wasn't for Cain I don't know what would have happened."

"I know all about the Dark Side, Cade, more than you do." Luke said. "You wouldn't have to go there to heal, not if you were at peace with yourself, if you completed your training, if you accepted your legacy." Before he could continue Cade interrupted.

"And what be a Jedi, be a Skywalker, why?" Cade shouted. "I've read the histories, time and again, the galaxy which we served turned against us, and we keep coming back for more." He continued. "And look at what it's done for our family killed my father, not to mention what it did to yours."

"Spare me." Luke said, he knew exactly what being a Jedi could do, he had to grow up without a father because of that. "I lived a lot of those histories you've read, I know what sacrifices were made, I know what victories cost." Luke said, he needed Cade to understand that he couldn't run from this. "Every generation has its challenges to face, its own battles to win, why should yours be any different, running away from your responsibilities won't solve anything."

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Cade shouted, drawing his blaster.

"Cade, you can't really be threaten me with a blaster." Luke said, amused he was already dead what was Cade going to do.

"Think so, think again." Cade said as he pointed the blaster at himself. "Go away or I will." He threatened. The two Skywalker men stared each other down for a few seconds before Luke finally relented.

"You have a destiny, Cade, whether you want or not, it will find you, just as mine found me." With that Luke Skywalker left, and Cade was left with his thoughts.

Back outside Syn was about to start a new string of curses until the door to the ship opened and put walked Cade.

"Sorry, I was in the fresher, been waiting long?" He smirked. Syn's response to this was to let out a curse. Cain's response was to punch Cade in the arm. Deliah's response was well…

"You're in trouble now, bad boy." She flirted. However, before she and Cade could leave to have some fun a voice called out.

"Wait!" A hooded figure called as she and her companion approached the ship.

"I'll deal with this, tell Cain to prep for liftoff."

"We require immediate passage on your ship, you'll be reimbursed at the other end."

"Who, passage to where, do you have creds?"

"No, credits don't matter you will take us." She demanded, trying to influence his mind with the Jedi mind trick. This only made Cade smirk.

"Right, and you're suppose to be?" Before anymore could be said a chill ran through them causing them to turn their heads. On the horizon a Sith warrior was speeding towards them on her speeder. The sight of the female Sith caused Cade to flashback to the fall of Ossus, to when his father died.

"On second thought, creds don't matter, I'll take, get your butts on board now!" Cade said, quickly. When Cade got inside he started giving orders. "Cain, Syn, Deliah, we've got passengers, emergency take off procedures."

"Cade, you know what that does to the engines." Deliah warned.

"Now, Deliah."

"You want to explain who these passengers are and why we're is such a damned hurry to get off this rock?" Syn asked as he began preparing the ship for take off.

"Happy to," Cade said, as he fired up the engines. "Once we're off this rock." Darth Talon was almost on the ship, when it took off out of her reach. It didn't matter though she knew exactly where they were going.

"Vendaxa."

Back on the Mynock, the guest were getting settled into their quarters.

"This room should suit your needs, feel free to explore the closet if you need a change of clothes." Cade offered. "Mind telling me where I'm taking you?"

"Vendaxa," said the Twi'lek.

"Got a location or can I drop you anywhere?" Cade joked.

"When you need to know we'll tell you, just remember your payment will come from our contacts there, so if you want to get paid, best see we arrive unharmed." The woman sneered. Cain glared, he could already tell the woman's attitude would get old fast. As they left to let their guest get changed, Deliah let them know exactly how she felt about the situation.

"Have you los your mind, two imperial missionaries on the run from a Sith and no creds, not good." She shouted. "And those are my clothes and my room."

"You can bunk with the engines for now." Cade said.

"Rather bunk with you." Deliah flirted.

"Yeah, sure whatever makes you happy."

"Blue, please tell me he did not take on those two for no creds upfront." Syn asked.

"Just give us a second Syn, we think we have something." Cain said.

"The human tried to use a Jedi mind trick on me, her arrogance suggest Imperial." Cade explained as he began to type an the computer.

"An Imperial knight, that could be worth a few creds." Syn perked up as they walked over to see what Cade was looking at.

"More than a few, take a look at what I found." The computer showed a picture of the same woman, now in the clothes of royalty. "Remind you of anyone?"

"That's former Princess Marasiah Fel, snarky attitude and all, she's worth a lot of creds." Deliah said moving to get a better look at her bounty.

"Where's the nearest Imp station and how fast can we get there?" Syn said, excitedly.

"We're not doing that." Cade said.

"Why not?" Syn asked.

"Think the Sith have flushed her out, she's on the run, where's she running to?" Cade asked.

"She's gonna run to daddy." Syn realized.

"And who has the fattest bounty on their head in the whole galaxy?" Cain asked.

"Her daddy, Roan Fel." Deliah answered.

"So we take her back to daddy, maybe we get creds from Fel to get the princess back, then sell both their Imperial hides to the Sith." Cade explained, with a smirk. "However it works, we'll make so many creds we'll never have to work for Rav again." Cade said. "We can't lose." This time they all smirk imagining the biggest payday of their lives. Cain especially Roan Fel's troopers had been on Ossus, he would enjoy this.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero. Follow, favorite, and review, and before I forget I put up something on my profile that should make it easier for you to know what I'm working on and when it will be done. See you next time.**


	4. Broken Part 4

**Hello everyone welcome to the newest chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero.**

 **Korriban**

Before the fall of the Sith Korriban was their homeworld, now it was merely their graveyard. Several times a rogue Jedi or Sith Lord would come hoping to steal treasures or find weapons. Darth Krayt, however came for neither, he came for knowledge.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." Krayt chanted. "Through passion, I gain strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." As Krayt recited the Sith Code he channeled his Force lightning into the three holocrons he was levitating, activating them. "Dark lords who have gone before, whose malevolent wisdom lies sealed within these holocrons, I summon you." He commanded. "I open my mind to your teachings, now open the secrets of your power." Out of the holocrons appeared three ghostly figures.

"So, the would be Sith returns." One of the figures scoffed, the disdain in his eyes clear even through his helmet.

"Lord Andeddu, Lord Nihilus, Lord Bane answer me, teach me, such is my will."

"My knowledge is not for you, you are not a Sith, pretender, nor are your rabble." Darth Bane said. "This was my lesson two Sith should there be, no more. One holding power, one desiring it, you defy my teaching."

"I have improved on it, instead of two there is now only one , the Sith order itself." Krayt replied. "I have recreated the Sith, Lord Bane, as you once did. I have given it purpose, for what use is power without one."

"Power is its own purpose, to share it is to dilute it." Bane snapped back. "You delude yourself, pretender, your order will yet turn on itself and you."

Lord Andeddu, one of the other Sith Lords finally spoke. "The heretic comes for the same reason it came last time. Its body is failing, it fears that which is consuming it."

"Lord Bane, you mastered the parasites that attacked your body as these Yuuzhan Vong life forms feed on mine, how?" He asked, when he received no answer he turned to the next Sith. "Lord Andeddu, legend holds that your body died, but you used the Force to keep it vivified, how?" He was beginning to grow desperate now, the fear of his fate pushing him on. "Lord Nihilus, you escaped death by containing you consciousness within your armor, how?" Unlike the others Darth Nihilus answered… in incoherent whispers, so Darth Bane answered for him.

"Weak willed pretender, behold your fate."

Krayt let his guard down, let his fear weaken his resolve allowing the Vong growths in his body to spread. Spikes grew from his forearms, his armor and skin began to become one.

"No!" Krayt shouted. "I take what I desire, I am the living lord of the Sith." Krayt channeled his anger his pain into the Force, attempting to force back down the Vong growths. "This is not the truth and it is not my destiny." Force lighting began to surround him and the spikes began to recede. "I forge my own way, I walk a new path and if you will not serve me begone!" With that he shut off the holocrons. "I will find other teachings, I will find another way."

 **Vendaxa**

Cain and the crew landed in the jungle of Vendaxa with relative ease, however after that was another story.

"This way, it's this way." Astraal said, as she led the way. Cade and his crew were right behind her firing their blasters, trying to ward off what had followed them.

"Hey, Cade, think you could have landed the Mynock any further from the crash site?" Syn asked, sarcastically.

"You try landing in this fucking jungle, I put down where I could." Cade replied.

"Somebody want to explain why we're here?" Syn asked. Astraal then explained that she and her brother crashed there when she was young and it became a meeting place for them if they were in danger.

"Well it looks like he's a no show, what good would another missionary do anyway?" Cain said. As the creature burst out of the jungle revealing itself to be an Acklay, a giant predatory reptile with crustacean like claws for legs. The pirates continued to fire on the creature, though it proved to be ineffective, the creatures hide was too thick. Growing frustrated with the continued assault, the acklay aimed its claw at Astraal. Before she could be impaled she was pulled out of the way by a Twi'lek Jedi.

"Brother, Master Sazen." Astraal cried, as she recognized her rescuer. After getting his sister a safe distance away, Shado jumped back into the fray to assist Wolf to battle the rampaging monster.

"Her brother's no missionary he's a sleemo Jedi." Syn exclaimed. Cain and Cade had grown unusually quiet as they watched the two Jedi.

"We're four, they're two, we can take them." Deliah said, as soon as the words left her mouth the Jedi drove their lightsabers into the acklay, killing it.

"We are going to take that? Have you been dipping into Cade's death stick stash?" As the two pirates looked on brother and sister reunited.

"Shado, I am so glad to see you."

"And I you Astraal, though I wonder at the company you keep these days."

"It seems our business together is complete, unfortunately, neither the Jedi nor I have the credits to pay you." Marasiah smirked. "I would feel awful about that, except I'm reasonably certain you know I'm actually the princess Marasiah Fel and that you were planning to collect the bounty on me." She then decided to twist the knife deeper. "On the remote chance I'm wrong, I will arrange a generous payment to be paid into whatever bank account you wish, once the Jedi, Astraal and I am clear of Vendaxa and you."

"Whatever princess, Syn, Blue, let's cut our losses and go." At this point, neither Cade nor Cain cared about money. With Wolf and Shado so close, they just wanted to get off the planet before they were recognized.

"What!" Syn exclaimed. "Cade, Cain, you guys aren't just going to let them rip us off like that, are you?" Cain could only sigh and facepalm.

"Cade, Cain?"

"That's right Cade, problem?" He asked, turning around to face his former Master and friend.

"No." Wolf answered, whatever had happened to his former padawan, he clearly didn't want anyone to know about his past. They would speak later. "Come, princess, we'd best-." The Jedi Master was cut off by the explosion of their ship.

"Was that your ride, hon?" Deliah asked, with a smirk. "Looks like you might be needing the Mynock after all."

"The price just doubled, Princess." Syn said, enjoying the look of disbelief on the smug princess's face. Suddenly, a cold feeling swept over all those who were force sensitive.

"I felt…"

"Yes, nearby, a Sith and getting closer." Suddenly, the female Sith from before and numerous beast appeared and attacked.

"Astraal, Princess, get away." Shado said, as he and Wolf ignited their lightsabers.

"Kark, what did we ever do to them?" Deliah said, as she and the others began gunning down as many beast as they could.

"Sith's driving them on, telling 'em were tasty." Cade explained.

"Easy pickings you said, no way we can lose, real vacation spot ya found here, Cade." Jariah said, sarcastically.

"Aw, shut up and kill something."

"Could you stop arguing for a bit so we can get out of this." Cain shouted. Back with the Jedi, they were currently battling the Sith assassin.

"I am Darth Talon," she said. "I am my Master's hand." She said, jumping over Wolf and dueling Shado. "I am your death." She then Force Pushed Shado into a nearby boulder. She then fired a blast of Force Lightning at Wolf. "You are the on, the empty sleeved Jedi, Sazen. Darth Nihl marked you, Jedi, he took your arm, I will take your life."

"Stand away from him, Sith." Marasiah said, igniting her lightsaber, she then used it to deflect the Force Lightning. "I will not allow you to kill another who has risen in my defense. I felt you kill Elke Vetter, that was enough."

"I feel the Force surge through you, Princess, Vetter was your Master." Talon said. "But you are not a knight, not yet, merely a student." She then effortlessly pushed Marasiah away with the Force. "Do what you do best, Princess, run."

"Cade, Cain, take the Princess and Astraal away to your ship, get away." Wolf ordered. Those words were all Cain heard, not Blue's agreement, not the Princess' refusal. Those words were all it took to take Cain back to Ossus, back to when he was helpless to do anything. No, he would not be helpless again.

Cade and Cain fired their blasters at the Sith.

"They've gone insane, we've gone insane." Deliah complained, firing at the Sith with her own blaster.

"Yeah, but it's a good insane." Syn said, as he fired with a smile. Tired of the constant blaster assault, Darth Talon pulled the blaster out of the pirates' hands using the Force. "We are so dead." Cade and Cain then looked at each other, debating before they nodded coming to agreement.

Then they reached, not with their hands but with something else, it took them a second they hadn't used the Force in years but somethings you never forget. They picked up the remnants of the ship and slammed it into Darth Talon. With the Sith out of commission for a while the two former Jedi called back their blasters with the Force.

"Let's get to the Mynock." Cade said. "Figure you're coming too, princess, seeing as the Jedi's ship got blown up and all." Cain could only sigh once again, their secret was out.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero, not much to say accept follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. Broken Part 5

**Hello readers, welcome to the newest chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars comics, the only thing I own is my OC.**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

 **Vendaxa**

"We're not going anywhere soon, that bitch slagged a bunch of the systems, going to take a lot of work to get my baby back in the air," Deliah said after checking over the Mynock.

"I don't get it, why didn't she just vaporize the Mynock like she did the Jedi's ship?" Syn asked climbing back in the ship.

"Less talking more fixing," Cade ordered. Cain was standing watch in case the Sith decided to make another go at them.

"I can check your comm system." Astraal piped up. "I often had to do such work at the mission."

"Knock yourself out," Cade said, dismissively.

"I'll hunt the Sith," Shado said, but Wolf quickly shot this idea down.

"I can feel her out there too, a flickering shadow in the Force. Let the Sith come to us if she is able, stay close and remain alert, the danger could come from anywhere." Shado and Wolf went over to Cain and stood next to him. "So, how does a former padawan end up escorting a princess and her missionary to a meeting with her Jedi brother."

"Well, said princess runs to former padawan's ship with a Sith on their tails, with no other choice the padawan begrudgingly agreed to help said princess landing to double cross her and turn her in for a reward," Cain said. "However, the former padawan then runs into a pair of old friends so it's not so bad." Wolf laughed.

"It's good to see you, Cain."

"You as well Master Sazen."

"Will you and Cade come back with us?" Wolf asked, hopefully. Cain looked conflicted, he wanted to go with them, but there was one problem.

"Cade won't come," Cain said. "It has has been a long time Master, he's different now."

"We can convince him," Wolf said, insistently.

"Wouldn't count on that, his stubbornness is the only thing that hasn't changed." Wolf left to go think on what to do next, Cain then turned to Shado. "Did the younglings get out alright?"

"Yes, they were left at a hidden temple," Shado said.

"That's good to know, so that was the sister you told us about?" Cain said. "Didn't expect her to be a missionary."

"I tried to convince her to join the Jedi before we parted, but she said the missionaries called to her," Shado said. "That reminds me, I believe these are yours."

"My lightsabers, you kept them all this time?"

"You did ask me to hold onto them for you."

"Thank you, Shado," Cain said, offering his hand.

"Of course my friend," Shado said, taking his arm and grasping it. "Cain, even if Cade doesn't come I still hope you will, the time for the Jedi to come out of hiding is coming and I hope you will be with us." Cain was quiet after that. "Just think about it." After saying his peace Shado walked away. Leaving Cain to his thoughts.

Back inside the Mynock, Astraal appeared to be doing more than checking the comm system.

"Eminence, are you there?" Astraal called out.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Astraal whirled around before letting out a sigh of relief seeing that is was only her brother.

"I was trying to contact my superior, Moff Konrad Rus, he's head of the Imperial Mission, and he may be able to send help.

"You trust a Moff?" Shado asked.

"Completely, Shado, he embodies everything to which I've dedicated my life." She replied.

"You could have become a Jedi, Astraal, the Force was always strong in you, too."

"Being a missionary is right for me, Shado, just as being a Jedi is right for you. Besides, I feel I owe something to the mission for taking us in after our parents died." Astraal said. "I thought I was going to be torn in two when you left with Wolf Sazen, but with the Jedi is where you belong, just as the mission is where I belong."

"You are what the mission claims to be, Astraal, I'll trust your judgment." After a few minutes, Astraal's message was answered and an elderly man appeared on the holodeck.

"Missionary Vao, where are you?" Moff Konrad Rus asked.

"Vendaxa, Eminence, the Princess is safe, the Sith who attacked the mission tried to kill her, but two Jedi drove her off," Astraal reported. "However, she disabled the ship we hired, we're attempting repairs."

Jedi, by the stars, I must get word to the rightful emperor, the situation is far too perilous." The Moff said. "I don't think the princess will be safe until she is with her father. Remain on Vendaxa until the emperor reaches you or I contact you again."

"Most humble thanks, Eminence, I will inform the princess."

 **Coruscant**

"I hope this pleases you, my lord." The Moff said, turning to his guest.

"It does," Darth Krayt said. "When I first took the throne, I thought your Imperial Mission useless, but you have proven to be surprisingly adaptable, Rus."

"One must change with the times." Rus said, simply. "The mission has always been at the service of the emperor; a change in emperor simply means finding new ways to be of service."

"I'm sending Darth Nihl and others to assist Talon, if Roan Fel comes, he may well bring his Imperial Knights."

"What if Roan Fel doesn't come for his daughter?"

"My patience is not inexhaustible, she knows where her father is, we will capture her and tear the information from her," Krayt said.

"Such unpleasantness hopefully can be avoided, I'll make sure that Fel learns of the danger the princess is currently in. There are certain channels I can use that trust me."

"You impress me, Rus." Krayt complimented.

"I live to serve, my lord." Rus bowed.

 **Bastion**

In a secret hideout, Roan Fel had just recently received news about his daughter being in danger.

"It's me Krayt wants. This is a trap and Sia is bait." Fel said. "There will be no rescue mission, Draco." He said to his Imperial Knight.

"But master, this is your daughter," Draco said.

"I know who she is, I love my daughter, but the fate of the Empire, of the galaxy, is at stake," Fel growled. "Not all of the troops loyal to us have made their way here yet, Krayt cannot be allowed to know we have taken Bastion, not yet."

"You know that I would die before giving the Sith your location-," Draco argued.

"No rescue, my word is final." Fel interrupted, ending the conversation.

"Antares, I'm sorry, I'm with you, but we have sworn an oath of loyalty and the emperor has spoken." Said his fellow Imperial Knight, Ganner Krieg.

"I know, Ganner, but is loyalty always the same as obedience?" Draco asked, an idea beginning to form in his head.

 **Vendaxa**

Lying in wait, Darth Talon continued to watch the ship that housed her quarry. Hearing a slight ringing on her communicator, Darth Talon answered it, seeing the hologram of her fellow Sith, Darth Nihl.

"Darth Talon, we await your instructions."

"Hold position and send troops overland to me, silently. The Jedi think I am wounded or dead, I want them to retain that illusion." Talon ordered. "No sign yet of the Imperials, ready your fighters for their run, horizon approach, we wait for Roan Fel to appear, and then they all die, Talon out." Talon then crouched back down to continue her watch over the ship. She was mildly curious about the two pirates that stopped her first assault. The way they used the Force was rusty, but she could feel the raw power behind it, almost like the awakening of a sleeping giant.

Back on the ship Wolf and Cain continued to keep watch in case the Sith decided to make a move. Cade was near them doing repairs on the Mynock.

"I can still feel her, the Sith, she's out there somewhere, but I can't sense exactly where," Wolf said.

"You sure, I hit her pretty hard?" Cade asked.

"She's Sith," Wolf said, simply. Cade was silent for a moment, flashbacks from the attack on Ossus flashing through his mind.

"Yeah, she's out there."

"I was right about you two, I knew that you both were alive, and I knew that you were still Jedi, that's why I've been looking for you both since Ossus."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, Wolf, but we are hardly Jedi anymore," Cain said.

"If that's true, why are those on your belt?" Wolf asked, pointing to the lightsabers at Cain's waste. Cain was quiet after that, not even sure if he had the answer himself.

"The Force is too powerful in you both to just walk away," Wolf argued. "Healing me the way you two did was not something you were taught, you did that by instinct alone." Cade cut in this time.

"Like my instinct to tap into all the fear and rage I had in me, I walked in the Dark Side that day, Master, I think the only reason I didn't dive head first into it was that Cain pulled me back." Cade then shook his head, trying to clear out those thoughts and left. "I will never pick up a lightsaber again."

"So what do we do?" Cain asked.

"What do you mean."

"Syn and Blue know now, do we stick with them, go with Shado and Wolf, or what?" Cade was silent before letting a long sigh.

"I don't know, what about you, you're already wearing you sabers like it was yesterday you going with them?" Cade asked. Cain shook his head.

"Where you go I go, but I'm not hiding what I am anymore," Cain said, simply. Cade smiled.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

"Besides," Cade said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll impress that sexy Sith from earlier." Cade punched him jokingly in the arm. "What, I'm serious." The two friends shared a laugh for a few seconds before deciding to finally face the music and face their friends.

"Hey, Blue, how are the engines?" Cade asked. Deliah popped out of the engine shaft hanging upside down.

"We could take off now, maybe, but I can't vouch for how long they'd run. Can you buy me another hour or two?"

"Yes, Deliah, we will just go out there and ask the nice Sith lady to wait two more hours, before coming out to kill us," Cain said, sarcastically

"Sith, a fireball in space, how can I decide, hand me that spanner, would you?" She asked.

"Yeah, tough choices, here," Cade said, handing her the spanner. "Have you two figured out how to spend the bounty yet?" Cade asked, finally going into the real subject plaguing their mind.

"That's thinking a little too far ahead, isn't it?" Deliah said, not understanding. "First, we gotta get through the Jedi, not to mention the Sith."

"We mean the bounty on us." Cain clarified as Syn appeared from around the side of the ship. "You guys know we're Jedi now."

"What are you talking about, we would never turn you guys in, think of all the scams we could run with two Jedi with us." This brought a smile to Cain's face. _Never change Deliah._ He thought.

"Syn's thinking about it, guarantee it," Cade said.

"Won't deny it, why should I?" Syn said, clenching his fist. "I don't like Jedi, don't trust them, they can take control of your mind make you do stuff, maybe you made us pick up those blasters and fight the Sith."

"We wouldn't do that." Cain glared.

"And it doesn't even work like that, not that you'll believe us," Cade growled. "After all, we're Jedi and you don't trust Jedi, unless they're dead, right?" Cade said getting in Syn's face. "Dead's easier to collect than alive, right, the best way to shoot them is in the back, maybe you're just waiting for us to turn around."

"No, you son of a bitch, I'll shoot you right in your face," Syn said, pulling out his blaster. Cade had enough, though using the Force he grabbed the blaster out of the air and dropped it to the ground. He and Cain then simply turned and left.

"You two just make friends where ever you go don't you," Marasiah said.

"Back off, Princess, I'm not in the mood." Cain snapped.

"Listen-." She began.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Cain cut off, as he turned back to glare at her, his right eye glowing orange. "Because of your father, most of the people I cared about are dead." Cain didn't raise his voice but the princess could hear the anger in his voice.

"I know the actions of my father have hurt you both and I'm sorry." She said, causing the orange to fade from his vision a little. "The Sith are evil, it's the Empire's shame and my father's that we ever allied with them, I hope to begin making it right." The two former Jedi were quiet after that with Cain's eyes returning to their original colors. Before either of them could say a word the sound of fighters filled the air.

"Princess, he's here, your father's here," Astraal exclaimed. "There are two Imperial fighters approaching, your father came." However, two more fighters appeared behind the first and fired, blasting them out of the sky.

"No!" Marasiah wailed. "This isn't right." She ran to where the fighters were crashing. Out of one, the fighters jumped two hooded figures in Imperial armor. "Don't you understand, it's all a trap father, you have to get out of here." Darth Talon then made her move to ignite her lightsaber.

"Roan Fel, False Emperor, my master says it is time for you and your pitiful insurrection to die." The figure turned to the Sith and smirked.

"You master's a usurper, and you're a fool, Sith, if you think I'm Roan Fel." The figure pulled down his hood. "I am Master Antares Draco, this is Master Krieg." Pointing to his fellow knight. "Your Master is a greater fool than you if he thinks Emperor Fel would fall into your clumsy trap. He saw Krayt's hand in this, perhaps he is more powerful than you know, run Sith, while you still can."

"My master's patience is exhausted." Darth Talon said as the other Sith began to form around her. "Take the Princess, Darth Krayt will tear the location of her father's hiding place from her. Slay the rest, carrion for Vendaxa's scavengers."

"Syn, Deliah the Mynock starts up now," Cade ordered.

"I cold start those engines, Cade, and they'll..." Delilah tried to warn.

"It's either the engines or the Sith, Blue," Cain said.

"Initiating power," Syn said, starting up the ship, he then grabbed Astraal and led her into the ship, without a weapon she would be useless there.

Now that their crew was safe Cade and Cain could observe the battle. Wolf was dueling the Sith that severed his arm on Ossus. Shado was fighting Darth Talon while Marasiah and the Imperial Knights fought off the remaining Sith. Seeing that they would do no good standing there, Cain and Cade went to war.

They worked in tandem, Cain would get the Sith in close to keep them from using any long range Force abilities and Cade would finish them off with a blaster bolt right between the eyes. As the two former Jedi fought their way through the Sith, Syn, and Blue were shooting down any Sith still flying in their fighters. Unbeknownst to Cade, a Sith warrior was sneaking up behind him ready to deliver a killing blow.

"Cade look out!" Marasiah cried. The princess kicked Cade out of the way and charged at the Sith. The two passed each other the Sith warrior fell to the ground dead. The princess proved to not get out of the exchange without injury. Cade caught Marasiah before she could fall to the ground.

"Why?" Cade asked, laying the princess on the ground gently as Cain kept watch, making sure no Sith tried to attack them.

"Had to make it right...even if it's only...one life," Marasiah said weakly. Cade silently extended his hand, calling Marasiah's fallen lightsaber to him.

Cade and Cain broke off, Cade went to help Wolf while Cain moved to help Shado.

Darth Talon was attempting to move behind Shado and deliver a strike to his back. However, Cain intercepted this attack and pushed her back.

"Help the Imperial Knights move the princess to the ship," Cain said. Shado nodded in understanding.

"Do you truly believe you can defeat me?" Darth Talon asked. "You, a pirate who is deluding himself that he is a Jedi?"

"Beat you? No." Cain said, simply, he hadn't wielded a lightsaber in years while the Sith in front of him had been her entire life. "Stall you, definitely." The duel began, Cain swung his lightsaber low attempting to injure her leg slow her down, Talon dodged the attack and countered with her own, only for it to be blocked. Cain used the Force to lift a pile of wreckage from one of the damaged Sith fighters and hurled it at Talon, burying her.

Talon used the Force to free herself and jumped out of the pile, rage burning in her eyes as she saw Cain's mocking smirk. They were about to move to continue their duel when a voice called out.

"Ship's taking off Cain, finish her or marry her," Cade said.

"Neither proposal appeals to me, I prefer you all die." Talon hissed, sending a blast of lightning at the retreating pirates. The two made it to the ship just as it was taking off.

"And just when we were getting to know each other." Cade joked this served to enrage Talon even more.

"No!" Talon roared, jumping towards the closing doors of the ship. This proved futile when Draco Force Pushed her back to the ground.

Onboard the Mynock Marasiah's life was fading fast. The Jedi were doing everything they could, but it proved useless.

"Let me join with you, that will help, it must help," Antares said desperately.

"We can help," Cade said, walking forward with Cain.

"You?" Antares growled. "You're the reason she's dying, I don't care if you are a skywalker, you and your friend keep your filthy hands off her." He roared punching Cade in the face. Cain rushed forward, Force Pushing Antares into the nearby wall as Cade recovered.

"He said we can help," Cain said. Antares and Krieg ignited their lightsabers causing Cain to ignite his own in kind.

"This fight has no purpose," Shado warned standing by Cain's side with his own lightsaber in hand.

"You delude yourself if you think one Jedi and a pretender can stand against two Imperial Knights," Antares said.

"Now that's an interesting theory," Shadow said as he and Cain readied themselves for a fight. Before anyone could make a move, Astraal intervened.

"I don't care who they are if they say they can help the princess let them try," Astraal begged.

"Cade if the Force wills the princess die here, today then who are you to stop her death?" Wolf asked.

"How do you know it isn't the will of the Force that I save her?" Cade shot back.

"Because to do it you must touch the Dark Side, you're not accepting the will of the Force, you're imposing your own," Wolf said.

"Cain has plenty of light for the both of us."

"And how do you know if whatever you two do isn't working both ways." Wolf pleaded. "What if when he is cleansing you, you are infecting him with the Dark Side." Cade's mind flashed back to when Cain's eyes flashed orange during their exchange with the princess and he was silent for a moment.

"Don't you get it, she's the one you've been looking for, not me," Cade said, trying a different strategy. "She's the symbol to rally both the Jedi and the Knights, she's the one with the vision to unite everyone against the Sith."

"I will not stop you, Cade, but doing it because you can is not enough reason," Wolf said.

"We're doing it because she saved Cade's life," Cain said, entering the conversation. "I won't let someone die for us ever again." Without another word they began, Cade channeled Force Lightning from his hands and focused it on Marasiah. Cain then put his hand on Cade's shoulder channeling power from the Light Side through him turning the Force Lightning into a whirlwind of light and dark side energy. When they were done the princess' eyes opened.

While the group stared in wonder at the revived princess Wolf noticed Cade and Cain help each other over to the corner. Both of them appeared as if they could barely walk.

"Go away, Wolf," Cade muttered from his slumped position against the wall, Cain was on the brink of unconsciousness. "Go away and don't ever speak to us again."

 **Bastion**

The journey was unimpressive when the group arrived they were treated as honored guests and asked to stay the night.

Cade left his room quietly, making sure not to wake Deliah up. Cain was waiting for him in the hallway dressed and ready. As they made their way to the Mynock someone else was waiting for them.

"Sneaking away in the dead of night?" Wolf asked.

"Looks like," Cade said, simply.

"What about your friends?"

"They'll be fine, with their talent they'll find another ship," Cain said. "Besides, Syn doesn't trust us anymore it's better this way."

"You and Shado taking the Emperor up on his offer of haven and an alliance?" Cade asked.

"No," Wolf said simply. "Not after Ossus."

"Yeah, Ossus changed everything," Cade said as Shado joined them. "You two need a lift somewhere?"

"We'd be grateful, thank you," Wolf said, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Just don't get any ideas about me becoming a Jedi again because I'm not and this is my ship so it's my rules, got it," Cade said.

"Of course, tell me are you a better pilot than the last time." Shado joked.

"He's not which is why I'm driving," Cain said.

"The hell you are, it's my ship." Cade shot back

"Our ship." Cain corrected.

"I'm just saying the last ship I saw you in exploded." Shado reminded. Cain smiled, they may have lost some friends, but at least they were back with family.

 **Coruscant**

Inside the Sith temple, Darth Talon finished her report of her failure to Darth Krayt.

"Master, I have failed you, I am ready to die," Talon said bowing before Darth Krayt.

"Yes, and yet you have brought me knowledge which is greater than failure," Krayt said. "Rus, through his acolyte, has learned that Fel is on Bastion which is unfortunate. However, he also learned two Jedi healed his daughter, so they are powerful indeed."

"Do you wish me to end them?" Talon asked.

"No, but I do want them found and brought to me, alive, they may have abilities that would be useful to me." If the reports could be believed these two Jedi may be the key to a cure for himself."

"As you will, my master, always as you will," Talon said.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Star Wars Legacy: A New Hero until next time follow, favorite, and review.**


	6. Hiatus

**Hey, everybody, I'm sorry for those of you who were hoping for a new chapter. Sadly, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I rushed into this story too fast without fully knowing what I wanted to do. So, I'm taking a break and I'm going to rewrite it later. I'm not sure how long it will be on hiatus. Also, I put a poll up on my profile to decide what new story I write. The poll will be up until April 13.**


End file.
